Cruise/Wagner Productions
| founder = Tom Cruise Paula Wagner | location = United States | key_people = Tom Cruise | industry = Film | owner = Tom Cruise / Paula Wagner | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | num_employees = }} Cruise/Wagner Productions is an American independent film production company. The company was founded by actor Tom Cruise and former casting agent Paula Wagner. Cruise/Wagner was formed to give Cruise more control over the projects that he acts in and retain more of the profits. The company has grossed more than $2.9 billion in box office proceeds since it was founded in September 1993. CNN: Paramount Pictures cuts ties with Tom Cruise - CNN-''Money Magazine'' with Reuters (c/o CNNMoney.com) - 23 August 2006Atkins, Jill. "Sumner Redstone Rebuke of Tom Cruise: Now What? - National Ledger - 24 August 2006Lieberman, David and Laura Petrecca. "Cruise seeks financial backing from hedge funds" - USA Today - 24 August 2006Epstein, Edward Jay. The Financial Times: Paramount vs. Cruise: all down the killer cut - Financial Times - 24 August 2006Clark, John. "The business of Cruise control" - New York Daily News - 23 August 2007 Cruise/Wagner previously had an exclusive deal with Paramount Pictures, but in August 2006 Sumner Redstone, chairman of Viacom (parent company of Paramount Pictures) terminated that relationship citing Cruise's comments in the media about psychiatry, anti-depressants and Brooke Shields' handling of postpartum depression, and his taking up Scientology.Gardner, Chris. "It's a war of the words" - Variety - August 22, 2006 However, the termination may have been more about money than anything else.Kimball, Trevor. "Paramount Gives Tom Cruise the Boot" - AnActorsJourney.com - 23 August 2006Sperling, Nicole. "Biz eyeing economics of Cruise-Par breakup: DVD slowdown forcing restraint" - The Hollywood Reporter - 24 August 2006 Daniel Snyder, owner of the Washington Redskins and two hedge funds immediately stepped in, and in less than a week, secured financial backing.Olson, Parmy. "Redskins' Snyder Gambles On Tom Cruise" - Forbes magazine - 29 August 2006Fischer, Martha. "Cruise, Wagner Fight Back" - Cinematical - 23 August 2006 In November 2006, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer came to Cruise/Wagner with a deal that gave them a percentage of the ownership in United Artists in an effort to revive the floundering production company. This deal unspooled less than two years later in August 2008, when Wagner left the studio.Finke, Nikki. "Tom Cruise's Movie Studio Imploding: Paula Wagner Is DOA At United Artists; But Was It Suicide or Murder By MGM? - Deadline Hollywood - 13 August 2008Flemming, Michael. "Paula Wagner leaves UA - Variety (magazine) - 13 August 2008 Films * Mission: Impossible (1996) * Without Limits (1998) * Mission: Impossible 2 (2000) * The Others (2001) * Vanilla Sky (2001) * Narc (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Shattered Glass (2003) * The Last Samurai (2003) * Suspect Zero (2004) * War of the Worlds (2005) * Elizabethtown (2005) * Ask the Dust (2006) * Mission: Impossible III (2006) * Lions for Lambs (2007) * The Eye (2008) * Death Race (2008) * Valkyrie (2008) * Jack Reacher (2012) * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016) * Top Gun: Maverick (2020) References External links * United Artists Official Website Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles * Category:Tom Cruise